Twenty Five Ways to Annoy Your Favorite Characters
by StarDragon411
Summary: The title basically says it all...
1. Twenty Five Ways to Annoy Sokka

_Instead of writing chapter fics, I've decided to write a little something called 'Twenty-five Ways to Annoy…' _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._

_First Victim: Sokka_

1. Follow him around asking, "Why?"

2. When he's asleep, cover his sleeping bag with happy faces.

3. Say that he's in love with a fish

4. Tell Aang that Sokka has a crush on him.

5. Tell _Zuko_ that Sokka has a crush on him.

6. Make him listen to classical music for a week.

7. Laugh at him whenever he walks by.

8. Ask him why he doesn't have the awesome bending powers like Katara.

9. Say that boomerangs are so out of style.

10. When he's still in earshot, make bad remarks about him.

11. Poke him and when he starts yelling at you, answer, "Why?"

12. Tell him that Suki's going out with someone who's smarter/ better/ cuter/ just an overall better person than him.

13. Spread a rumor that he sucks his thumb and cries at night.

14. Arrange a meeting with him and Zuko.

15. Say that he's overweight.

16. Ask him at random moments, "Do you like toast?" then walk away.

17. Steal his boomerang and replace it with a cheap replica made out of cardboard and glue, etc, etc.

18. Hide his stuff.

19. Tape him down while he's in his sleeping bag.

20. Sign him up in the Fire Nation army.

21. Dye his clothes pink.

22. Sell him on EBay to random fangirls

23. Say that Prince Zuko is so much cooler than him.

24. Fall down, scream, and tell the others that he pushed you.

25. Drop something, tell him to pick it up, and pour a glass of cold water on his head.

_That's all for now. Until next time!_


	2. Twenty Five Ways to Annoy Zuko

_Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I never knew that this would be that popular!_

**Sokka's fan/lawyer: I know I am:) I'm also not a big Zutara fan either.**

**Frozenheat: Don't worry, I have PLENTY of ideas.**

**Danyan: I have a _killer_ for Toph.**

**Deamon Fire: Your wish is my command.**

**Zutarakid50: Thank you!**

**Akina101: I'll update as fast as I can!**

**Libowiekitty: Really?**

_After many requests, my next Victim: Prince Zuko 00_

1. Give him a "fake" marriage with Katara. (I'm sure lots of fans would like that. )

2. Tell Aang that Zuko has a crush on him.

3. Tell Sokka that Zuko has a crush on him.

4. Tell _Azula_ that Zuko has a crush on her.

5. When he's asleep, paint his clothes with flowers and ponies.

6. Spread a rumor to Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee that he likes My Little Pony. (No offense to all those My Little Pony fans out there, but I'm sure you'd be embarrassed if you were a 16-17 old boy)

7. Arrange a meeting with him and Paris Hilton and/or Jessica Simpson in a very small room. (Watch the chaos begin!)

8. Make him read one of those slash fics with him and Sokka/Aang/or Azula.

9. Call him "Nancy" whenever you talk to him.

10. Give him a silly nickname like "Bubbles" or "Teddy Bear".

11. When he goes to bed, give him a glass of warm milk.

12. (In relation to 10.) If you don't have a glass of warm milk, sing him a lullaby or say "Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

13. Make up his own theme song and follow him around singing it.

14. Sing "Zuko and Sokka sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," really loud. (You get what I mean.)

15. Steal his Blue Spirit swords and paint them pink.

16. Bug him that Azula's _so much better_ than him in Firebending.

17. (In relation to 16.) Also, keep reminding him that he was beaten by a girl!

18. Go to Mai and tell her that he's very receptive to her feelings for him and he feels the same way.

19. Laugh at him whenever he tries to create lightning.

20. Say that he'd be hotter if he didn't have a scar.

21. Go to Iroh and tell him that Zuko goes to sleep in his underwear.

22. Keep pestering him on how he hasn't captured the Avatar.

23. Whenever you come back from ANYTHING, say "Lucy, I'm home!"

24. Go to a comic con and watch him just be _devoured _by insane fan girls.

25. Put him in the middle of New York/L.A./any major city wearing a pink frilly dress.


	3. Twenty Five Ways to Annoy Aang

_Wow! Fast update, eh? I take a really sort time for these kind of things. Thanks for all the review and alerts everyone!_

**Raidon Phantom: Great idea! smiles evily**

**Firegurl92: I did do one of Zuko. Just go to Chapter 2.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Hey, if you could get Sokka off EBay, why can't you get the copyrights for Avatar?_

_Next victim: Aang._

1. (by **Raidon Phantom**) Make Aang watch Zuko and Katara's "fake" wedding.

2. (in relation to 1.) Record the wedding on video and make him watch it again and again at gunpoint.

3. Give him a wig.

4. Paint his arrows pink.

5. Give him some "tofurky". After he's finished and says it's good, say "I'm sorry, but it's not _really_ tofurky."

6. Tell Sokka that Aang has a crush on him.

7. Make him watch/read ALL of Zutarian fan fictions. (Video tape it if he cries and/or attacks the computer, goes into the Avatar State and tries kills you, takes Pepto-Bismol several times, goes on drugs, etc.)

8. (in relation to 7.) If he does cry and/or attacks the computer, goes into the Avatar State and tries to kill you, (and if you're still alive) takes Pepto-Bismol several times, goes on drugs, etc, make him a blog, put it there for everyone to see or put it on You Tube.

9. Steal his staff and replace it with a tree branch.

10. Take his staff and run around camp, poking him with it.

11. Kick him and then get a plane to Cuba before he goes into the Avatar State.

12. Put a blind fold on him and trick him into kissing Sokka.

13. Make him watch the episode where he burns Katara fourteen times.

14. Force him to listen to Beethoven's symphonies until he finally goes into the Avatar State. (If he does, RUN!!! RUN ACROSS MEXICO!!!)

15. Tell him that Katara HATES him and loves Zuko.

16. Make him get a nose ring.

17. Paint Appa black.

18. Tell him why he didn't give up Katara for control of the Avatar State. (God, why didn't he?)

19. Make him watch R-rated movies until he screams like a girl.

20. Say "It's safe to use your glider, Aang," while he's in our world and watch if the police try to shoot him, people call 911, people commit suicide, etc.

21. Get him on Oprah or Dr. Phil.

22. Make him do one of those Sodoku puzzles at hard level and see if he yells in frustration.

23. Tell Katara that he writes X-rated poems about her on his blog. (That YOU made)

24. Introduce him to SpongeBob. (If he can survive underwater, that is!)

25. Send him to a Tibetian monastery and see if he realizes the relation between them and Airbenders.

_I had a great time doing Aang's! I had a lot of them already planned in my head before I even wrote it down. Our next victim? Well, you'll have to wait to find out--which probably won't be long anyway. 'Till then drink plenty of eggnog for me. (I know, out of season.)_


	4. Twenty Five Ways to Annoy Azula

_Wow! I just realized I have over 400 hits! And even more reviews!_

**Inu452isa: Toph's pretty hard for me to think about.**

**Joebob: Why didn't I THINK about that?**

**Frozenheat: Wow! Really?**

**Anon: Thanks!**

**Danyan: I have that fic on my favorites too!!**

**Wheaton: Read this chapter.**

**Azula's Alter Ego: That's a good one!**

**FlamingInk: Iroh's been hard for me too, but you just gave me SCORES of ideas.**

**Teh queen of randomness: Oh...that wedding wasn't fake. :)**

**Fourfourfourfour: HA! HA!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._

_Next Victim: Azula _

1. Write down in graffiti "Azula wuz here" on her ship.

2. Tell her that Katara's Fire Lady.

3. Paint her room yellow.

4. Ask her if those 2 old ladies that follow her around are her therapists

5. Tell her that lightning is so out of style.

6. Arrange a meeting between her and Darth Vader.

7. Arrange a meeting between her and Hilary Duff and Lindsey Lohan. (Oh God, no!)

8. Make her listen to Depeche Mode all day.

9. Lock her in a room with a giant screen TV and force her to watch herself get beaten by Aang in Secret of the Fire Nation until she goes rabid.

10. Rent out Disneyland for a day and make her go on It's a Small World in a straightjacket until she foams at the mouth.

11. Take her to Dr. Phil for an episode of psychotic children.

12. Call her Azuzu. (What? I had to take revenge on Zuko for that.)

13. Say that Zuko is so much better than her...and has the scar to prove it.

14. Throw her in a room filled with with cute puppies and kittens.

15. Give her a hamster for her birthday.

16. Make her watch an America's Next Top Model marathon at gunpoint.

17. Say that Zuko's ruling the Fire Nation with a new...queen? (Slash!)

18. Throw her in a room filled with angry Zuko fans.

19. Get a bucket of water and while she's in the bathroom, yell "FIRE!!!". When she comes out, throw the bucket on her.

20. Tell Ty Lee that Azula has a crush on her.

21. Tell Mai that Azula has a crush on her.

22. Force her to go to a museum. (Not the one from Night at the Museum either)

23. Tell her that stress can cause heart attacks.

24. When she tells a command to you, yell "YOUR MAMA!!!"

25. Make something like...Twenty Five Ways to Annoy Your Favorite Characters or something.

_Done with Azula. Now I have to fly away before she kills me!_


	5. Twenty Five Ways to Annoy Uncle Iroh

_Wow! Even more hits and review when I went out for dinner!_

**Zutarakid50: Poor, poor Iroh…**

**Danyan:…Oh dear… (Smiles as the Star Dragon plots)**

**Aangsfan: I know. I'm cruel.**

**Blue Angel101: Iroh's gonna kill me…**

**Kitkat1327:)**

**Fallen.angel.black.heart: Oh no…**

**Wheaton: I was actually struggling by the end of it.**

**Deamon Fire: I was running out of ideas.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But I can make Sokka my servant! That's not owning him, right?_

_After many requests for him, my next Victim: Beloved Uncle Iroh_

1. (1, 2, 3, 4, by **Deamon Fire**): Take away his tea.

2. (in relation to 1.) If he asks for tea, give him iced tea and say that it's still tea.

3. Take away his lotus tile.

4. (in relation to 3.)When he asks where it is, tell him to check under his sleeve. (Make sure Zuko's around to hear that.

5. (by **FlamingInk**) Take away his tea and replace it with coffee, video tape the insanity, then RUN! RUN LIKE YOURE LIFE DEPENDED ON IT BECAUSE IT WILL!

6. (in relation to 5.) Post the video on You Tube or America's Funniest Home Videos.

7. (by **Blue Angel101**) Make him not drink tea for a month.

8. Drag him into a Starbucks.

9. Beat him at Pai-sho and then constantly brag about it.

10. Tell him that tea is _so_ Middle Ages.

11. Sign him up for a Nursing Home.

12. Tell him that he's obsessed with hot leaf juice.

13. Sign him up for a mortuary.

14. Say that tea can cause cancer and/or death.

15. Get him a wheelchair.

16. Hide all of his tea-making equipment.

17. Take him to a Green Day and/or 50 Cent concert. (I don't think a lot of men in their 60s like rock or rap.)

18. Sign him up for one of those Extreme Makeovers.

19. Introduce him to Chewbacca or Jar-Jar.

20. Take him to duck sanctuary. (Remember, he likes them _roasted_!)

21. Demand why he isn't a better teacher to Zuko when it involved lightning.

22. Get him a balloon that says "Over the Hill"

23. Drink coffee with so much gusto that he cries.

24. (in relation to 23.)If he does cry, record it on your cell phone and put it on the Internet.

25. Sign him up for college.

_I had a great time doing a LOT of these. Hopefully, he will see why tea is out of place in America and graduate to coffee drinking!_


	6. Twenty Five Ways to Annoy Katara

_Whew! I just have over 1,000 hits for this fic!_

_Sorry for the late update. I kinda had trouble at school._

**FlamingInk: That's a good one for Toph**

**Inu452isa: I'm cruel!**

**Frozenheat: I hope he doesn't kill me.**

**Fourfourfourfour: (Slaps snout with her paw) Why didn't I think of that?**

**QueenBee: Good one!**

**RamblingKitsuneOnna: I wonder how much people'll buy them for….**

_After many requests for her, next Victim: our friend, Katara._

1. (by **FlamingInk**) Chain her to a chair in front of a computer and make her read the zutara lemons at gunpoint. Videotape her freaking out and trying to kill the computer. Cut your hair, change your name and RUN! RUN FAR FAR AWAY!

2. (by **RamblingKitsuneOnna** and **Azula's Alter Ego**) Steal her "hair-loopies" and sell them on EBay.

3. (by **Danyan**) Force her to watch the first and second season of A:TLA and point out every Zutara/Kataang (whatever you ship) clue that ever happened. EVER.

4. (by **Deamon Fire**) Introduce Aang to the wonders and fun of WAY too much caffeine.

5. Replace her bending water with Jello.

6. Steal her necklace and sell it at a comic con or EBay.

7. Tell Sokka that she loves him.

8. Tell Tph that Katara loves her.

9. Tell Azula that Katara loves her.

10. Whenever you talk to her, call her Kya. (A/N: Kya was Katara's original name in the pilot.)

11. Introduce her to Princess Leia.

12. Introduce her to Hermione Granger.

13. Introduce her to Sandy Cheeks.

14. Say something like "Isn't it good to be a peanut?" mutltiple times, then walk away.

15. (in relation to 14.) Give her a jar of peanuts.

16. Sign contracts to make her married with Zuko.

17. Demand why she doesn't have a cool lemur like Aang.

18. Trick her into marrying Sokka.

19. Spray the hose on her while she's sleeping.

20. Give her a pet tarantula.

21. Say that she's related to one of those swamp Waterbenders.

22. Say that Zuko/Aang and her make a cute couple.

23. Sell all of her possessions so that she could live with a cult in Haiti.

24. Make her watch every single time she breaks down in Avatar.

25. Give her a flower that gives you a bad rash everywhere for her birthday, saying that Aang gave it to her.

_I wonder why I didn't see Katara anymore after I gave her that flower and Aang always looked sullen. Well, I have three more characters after this: Toph, Mai, and Ty Lee._


	7. Twenty Five Ways to Annoy Toph

_I'm back! The reason why I'm so late updating is because I just got a wii! Giant-sized virtual cookies for everyone who reviewed and viewed this! And thanks so much for the suggestions for Toph, Ty Lee, and Mai. _

**Blue Angel101: I thought of that too!**

**ZutaraHope: Love your screen name. Why'd I hate you?**

**Fullmoon437: After this one, I'll really concentrate on my crossover, and then maybe do something else during that.**

**Judge Seth: I think Toph would commit suicide after you sing that.**

**Deamon Fire: I know. Poor Iroh.**

**Danyan: Thanks a lot for all of the reviews.**

**Penguinsrock12: Sorry I'm late!**

**Raidon Phantom: Oh God! I just got an idea!**

**FlamingInk: I think I'll need that insurance.**

**Kitkat1327: Yeah, short review. :)**

**The Chronokinetic…: Love 'em!**

**Inu452isa: Great!**

**Aang: Thanks!**

**Fourfourfourfour: I think I lost some brain cells writing Katara's.**

_Next Victim: Toph_

1. (by **Blue Angel101**) Give her shoes.

2. (2, 3, and 4 by **ZutaraHope**) Put her on Appa all day with no one but you and video tape her freaking out because there's no land and she can't see.

3. (in relation to one) Post the video on her blog and make her listen to it over and over and over again.

4. (in relation to two) Read all the comments out loud to her until she sends a boulder at you. Duck, and continue to read the comments.

5. (by **Judge Seth**) The Song For Annoying People

I found peanut, I found a peanut  
i found a peanut last night, tried to open it,  
tried to open it last night  
used a (whatever item you want), used a (repeat this again)  
used a (again) last night  
couldn't open it, couldn't open it last night  
went crazy, went crazy last night  
committed suicide, committed suicide  
went to heaven, went to heaven,  
went to heaven last night,  
met god, met god,  
met god last night  
gave me a chance,  
gave me a chance,  
gave me a chance last night  
went back to earth,  
went back to earth,  
went back to earth last night  
and then guess what I found?  
A PEANUT!!

6. (6 and 7 by **Raidon Phantom**) Tell Toph she loves Sokka five hundred times.

7. Spread a rumor about of her and Justin Timberlake.

8. (in relation to 7.) Say that "Sexyback" was dedicated to her.

9. (9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15 by **The Chronokinetic…**) Ask if you can massage her feet.

10. Tell Suki that Toph likes her.

11. Cut her hair in a very strange looking shape.

12. Teach her to read Braille.

13. When she goes out, give her a blind person's stick so she can walk safely.  
14. Tell her that she needs a bath.  
15. Tell her that she's no match to Magneto when it comes to metal.

16. (16, 17, 18, and 19 by **inu452isa**) Everytime you see Toph start singing "3 blind mice"  
17. Tell Toph that the Boulder wants to marry her.  
18. Everytime you see Toph start laughing, if she asks you what you're laughing about, don't answer  
19. Make Appa sneeze on her.

20. (by **FlamingInk**) Give Aang some chi enhancing tea right before he has to practice Earthbending with her. Videotape the chaos, and if she finds out it was you who gave him the tea RUN ACROSS AMERICA AND DONT STOP OR SHE WILL FIND AND MAWL YOU!  
RUN FORREST RUN!

21. Make her go on a plane halfway across the world while watching _Snakes on a Plane_.

22. Give her a Seeing-Eye Dog.

23. Read aloud all the Toph/Iroh fics that are out there. (I hate that couple.)

24. Paint her hair neon green.

25. Take her to a beauty salon.

_Thank you for all of those who helped me out with her! I would've been dead if it wasn't for you!_


	8. Twenty Five Ways to Annoy Mai

_Sorry I'm late with this._

**Review replies:**

**I'm too lazy to do these. --**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._

_Next Victim: Mai_

1. (by **Danyan**) Tell her that the makeup that you give her (which is pink) tell her that it would fade darker in less than 5 minutes, and let Azula just happen to walk by... watch the fur fly people!

2. (2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 by **The Chronokinetic**) Hide her stilettos.

3. Hide everything sharp she could possibly throw.

4. Tell Zuko that Mai likes him.

5. Give her anti-depression pills.

6. Give her clothes like Ty Lee's and tell it matches her.

7. Arrange a meeting with Paris Hilton.

8. Take her blindfolded to Zuko's room when he's bathing.

9. (9 and 10 by **penguinsrock12**) Disable her knife throwing machine... thing.

10. Write notes to her using the spellings Mai, Mei, and May. When she tells you how it's really spelled, use the two the spellings, then, try and dodge her knives. (Unless, of course, you were smart, and disabled her knife throwing machine thing before that...)

11. Replace her shurikens with pink star-shaped cookies.

12. Make her read all of the MaixTy Lee lemons.

13. Dye all of her clothes pink.

14. Give her a Chihuahua for her birthday.

15. Give her a poodle for her birthday. (Dye it pink.)

16. Whenever she walks by, yell "PREPPIE PRINCESS!!"

17. Make her go on _Oprah._

18. Drug her and move her to Ty Lee's or Azula's room while she's sleeping. (make sure she has no shurikens with her)

19. If you're too scared to face her wrath, wrap her arms around a teddy bear, take pictures, and put them on the Internet.

20. When she's out doing something, paint her room pink and hang up pictures of unicorns and bunnies.

21. Dress up as a Teletubby and confront her.

22. Give her a giant-sized Strawberry Shortcake doll.

23. (in relation to 22) Dress up as Strawberry Shortcake.

24. Arrange a meeting between her and Squidward.

25. Arrange a meeting between her and Severus Snape.


	9. Twenty Five Ways to Annoy Ty Lee

_This is the last chapter of 25 Ways to Annoy Your Favorite Characters. Savor it!_

**Gana-The-Twin: I forgot about that!**

**Tokkalover: I like those.**

**Flaming Ink: Kudos to you!**

**Deamon Fire: I'll torture her good.**

**Wave-Flame: Die Jet!**

_Next Victim: Ty Lee_

1. (1 and 2 by **Tokkalover**) Follow her around screaming Sokka hates you.

2. When she walks by constantly say the circus is LAME!

3. (in relation to 2) Say that the circus is for idiot kids who run away from home.

4. (4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 by **the Chronokinetic…)** Keep asking her to teach you her pressure points and practice on her.

5. Dye all her clothes black.

6. Send an application letter to Cirque du Soleil in her name.

7. Put her on a suger high diet.

8. Tell her that Sokka likes her.

9. Tell her that Azula likes her.

10. Sign her to work at a morgue.

11. (11, 12, 13, 14, and 15 by **Deamon Fire**) Trick her into going to a gothic circus.

12. Change her into a goth while she's asleep/after you drugged her (less chance of her waking up)

13. Make her perform in aforementioned gothic circus.

14. Tell her Mai loves her and wants to sleep with her.

15. Tell her Sokka is a flirt and has gone through 2 girlfriends already and she should stop trying to go after him for her own good.

16. Scream at her in her face.

17. Paint her room black.

18. Read really loud an AzulaxTy Lee lemon.

19. Get her a 200 pound mastiff that drools a lot.

20. Give her a Chinese crested.

21. Tell Katara that Ty Lee has a picture of her under her bed.

22. Make her watch any of Mel Gibson's movies. (Or all of them.)

23. Read out loud a ZukoxSokka lemon.

24. Make her watch "The Godfather" again and again.

25. Put a scorpion in her shoes,


End file.
